〈第16期〉Behind in Crimson （剑金）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 剑金/all闪 脑洞一时爽，填坑火葬场 没有通常意义上的abo世界观 无发情无标记无性别区分对待的困扰
1. Chapter 1

剑金/all闪

/黑化呆毛王，没有阿瓦隆，请代入成年身形的黑Saber  
/可以无视的abo设定，没有发情期影响/不被标记困扰/性别平等/  
/第二性征并无太大差异/只决定有无生殖腔

Chapter Management

Chapter Text

########################################################################

吉尔伽美什苏醒过来，望着视野中那片陌生的幽暗很久。

这是哪儿？短暂的放空状态后他开始想起昨晚的party一一最后演变成一群喝高了的笨蛋在远坂老宅子里搞的恶作剧，说好的惩罚游戏最后只剩下互相灌酒。

太阳穴兀然胀痛的厉害，一跳跳地刺激着吉尔伽美什不太清明的神智。他感觉很不好。头很痛，又不像是宿醉。

虽然被灌了不少酒，库丘林他们倒下去的时候他还站的好好的，怎么着也没喝到断片的程度。

他遗漏了什么，失去意识前的一些残碎片段。

前一刻，他还在靠在爱车旁给言峰打电话，没有然后，也不知道有没有被言峰接到。而更早之前，那几个杂种还在试图把他灌倒…吉尔伽美什微弱的呻吟了一声，费劲地抬起手臂，比起这些，太阳穴下的阵阵痛楚才是真的脑人。

"哗啦—"金属锁链碰撞声清晰地提醒着吉尔伽美什现在的处境，有人把他锁在了床上，链条的另一端消失在黑暗里。本不大清醒的神智在顿时惊醒，他摸索着想爬起身，可惜身体状态太勉强，连发火的力气都没有。

吉尔伽美什想起，失去意识前，那自车镜上一闪而过的身影。

那是…

"莫德雷德…？"

不，不是她。

虽然一晃而过，但熟人的身形他还是认得清的，金发、与莫德雷德十分相似的却更加成熟的…女人。

这是他在昏迷前偶然捕捉到的残象。

但她绝不是莫德雷德一一那个疯狂又幼稚的丫头如果想对自己做什么的话，想必会采取某种更热烈的方式，把他带到别处却又放置不理不是她的风格。

眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗。房间本是窗户的位置拉上了厚重的窗帘，半点光线不漏，没有时钟，无法分辨白天夜晚，卧具和装饰简洁得仅够维持基本的起居所用，但从房间弥漫的某种柔和的气息仍可以看出这是出自女性的布置。

气味...？这温和又有些熟悉的气味令吉尔伽美什恍然。

如果是她的话，更加不可能了，那个女人不会出现在这里，也不会用这种方式来见他。

在吉尔伽美什的认知里，那个女人此刻应当在某个他不会触及的角落里偏安一隅。可这清淡的，凛冽的如冬日湖水般的气息，是无法复制的标识。

而现在，她回来了。

自他闻到她的气息开始，她就应该回到了这里，只是剧烈的头痛跟身体的困倦让他无暇他顾，甚至连靠近的脚步声都没能注意到，只有愈加醇厚的气息昭示着来人的贴近。

吉尔伽美什沙哑的嗓音不确信地低唤:"是你，阿尔…托莉雅？"

有什么在一瞬间凝滞，唯有吉尔伽美什因为不适而细弱的呻吟。

"很难受吗？"

耳畔传来一个平静低沉又熟悉无比声音，那声音是吉尔伽美什所熟悉的，绝对不会错认的声音。

温热的手指抚上额头，指腹划开吉尔伽美什凌乱的金发，属于年轻女子的温和低沉的声音自上方传来。

"药剂生效6小时内，发热头痛是正常现象，你别担心。"

"药剂、你在说什么？"  
"吉尔还记得我，我很高兴。"

阿尔托莉雅轻轻地叹了口气，"我跟你一样，在此之前没想过再次见面会是这种方式。吉尔，请原谅我。"

许是药物侵扰的作用，昏暗中阿尔托莉雅的身影看不分明，听在耳中的声音隔着水雾般朦胧扭曲。吉尔伽美什维持着不多的清明分辨着她的目的，许久，那只温柔抚弄的手离开了他的额头，轻轻覆上吉尔伽美什因疼痛渗出冷汗的脸颊，似是安抚，似是爱怜。

指尖的动作没有停下，她顺着他精致的下颌骨线条，抚过的喉结，直至锁骨下胸膛上的两点樱色…久经欢爱的吉尔伽美什怎么会察觉不出，这生涩的充满粘腻的姿态，还有一丝让他感到陌生的...贪婪。

"…你对我做了什么？"  
比起愤怒，吉尔伽美什最先感到不解。他认识的阿尔托莉雅绝不是这样的女人，所以，纵使有着同一张脸、同一个熟悉到了骨子里的声音，他仍然不敢相信眼前的人确实是她。  
她看起来…变了。那是很微妙的变化，除了真正熟悉阿尔托莉雅的人，没有谁能够看出不同来。她一直是冷酷的，但那种冷酷中的淡薄被冲散了、搅浑了，她浅淡的眸色里正燃烧着一种…有条不紊的疯狂。

"你尽可以放心，那不是什么会伤害到你的东西。"她的手和往日一样柔软，阿尔托莉雅从来不用香水，但她自有一种能让人安定下来的气息一一那是她独有的信息素特征。

"我只是想好好照顾你，和以往也没有什么分别。"

"照顾我？"吉尔伽美什冷笑道，但那种熟悉的味道已经变得越来越浓、塞满了他的感官，让他的呼吸变得甜腻起来。

"用下药来照顾我？"

"你不听话，"阿尔托莉雅轻轻叹息，她语气里的失望惊心动魄："你让我别无选择。事实证明，离开我之后，你没法好好照顾自己。"

她的话点燃了吉尔伽美什再熟悉不过的怒火。  
人们都说他是两人中更傲慢的那个，那是他们不懂他，也不懂阿尔托莉雅。

"你有没有想过，我不需要你的照顾？"

阿尔托莉雅没有说话。她低低看了吉尔伽美什一眼，就开始解开他的衬衫扣子。一样平静的眼神，那是在无声地说，他的话没有反驳的价值。

"这算什么，事到如今你才知道吃醋？我们早就结束了。"

吉尔伽美什没法挣扎。他的四肢已经失去了反抗的力气，更可怕的是：他正在失去抵抗的意志。

这句话终于让女人好好地看着她，她的眼神平静而威严，苍空般的碧色中有着不可违抗的冰冷意志："我给你自由，但我不会让任何人伤害你—即使那个人是你自己。"

吉尔伽美什简直要怒极反笑，可他不想浪费无谓的力气，也不想对着此刻这个他既熟悉又陌生的女人笑出声。

而这药的作用，阿尔托莉雅还没有告诉他，想必不是什么两性催情剂，而她的目的，也不是来折磨他。但痛苦跟疲倦是真实的，每说一句话都要用去全身的力气。吉尔伽美什的胸膛剧烈的起伏，阿尔托莉雅的手指触及到他的肌肤时候，他才发现他的身体在情欲挑逗下如此脆弱。

"阿尔托莉雅，你已经疯了。"

阿尔托莉雅略微停下了动作，她捧起吉尔伽美什的脸颊，波澜不兴的碧色凝视着他一片恍惚却努力保持镇定的绯红。

"我没疯，我知道我在做什么。"她低下头吻他，不得其法的深吻。

在许久前他们还在一起的时候，她就是个不会主动去亲热的人，对法式深吻无所适从，但她会温柔的亲吻他的脸颊，会用庄重的骑士礼吻他的手背，那大概是她难得的浪漫。

她是个认真又固执己见的女人。  
所以他们交往的时候，屈指可数的做爱，她都不是主动的那个。

漫长的一吻结束，吉尔伽美什几尽窒息，疲倦已经夺去他换气的力气，阿尔托莉雅喘着气与他额头相抵。

"你在发抖，吉尔，你感觉到了吗？我现在只要触碰你，你的身体就会发抖。"

顺着解开的衣领，阿尔托莉雅埋首在他颈间，轻嗅属于他的味道，即便是没完全"成熟"的信息素，也甘甜到让人丧失理智。

"为什么？你对我的身体…做了什么…"吉尔伽美什的牙齿似乎开始打颤，体内的忽冷忽热，体表敏感脆弱，初始只是四肢无力跟头痛，现在，是一点点被蚕食感官。

阿尔托莉雅亲吻他的锁骨，他能感觉到身体的颤抖与畏惧。

"这不是在害怕，你是在适应，这是本能反应。"  
阿尔托莉雅微微起身，将衣衫尽褪的吉尔伽美什搂在怀里，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，细细地亲吻着他颈部的肌肤。他身上的香氛从那里扩散，令人迷醉。

吉尔伽美什知道她说的是事实，颤抖的身体在被她拥抱时本能地放松，然后是渴望，渴望着被亲吻，被侵犯。

"呜嗯…"被拥着的身体像受惊的幼兽一样颤动，那一瞬间像电流涌进了身体，吉尔伽美什的瞳孔都在颤抖。阿尔托莉雅在啃咬着他颈侧最敏感的肌肤，少女柔软温热的舌苔细细碾过那里，品尝着肌理下脉搏的跃动。

吉尔伽美什别过脸，他跟阿尔托莉雅的第二性征是一样的，Alpha跟Alpha做爱，本能对领域的争夺会让他们的前戏充满粗暴与征服，身为Alpha的吉尔伽美什在床上习惯处于下位，但永远是享乐上主动的那个。而现在被阿尔托莉雅拥抱亲吻的时候，脆弱的、畏惧的，又期盼着那一面。

全然陌生。

正如同此刻的阿尔托莉雅不像他从前认识的人，他自己的身体，也在不受控制。

阿尔托莉雅俯下身体，掌心自吉尔伽美什的光滑的背脊向上，感受着那柔韧肌理包裹的蝴蝶骨，在她啃咬着他樱色的乳首时，它们细密的颤动。

"唔…嘶…阿尔托莉雅，给我适可而止！"  
因着疼痛，或者情欲，抽了一口冷气，微弱的挣扎引来金属锁链一阵抖动，吉尔伽美什仰起的面庞泛着艳丽的潮红。  
阿尔托莉雅轻轻抚过被咬得红肿的乳首，一圈牙痕上渗出血迹。

"疼吗？就在刚才我还在想，这里…"她低垂着眼帘，凝视着她的杰作，指腹触着咬痕按下去，惹来身下吉尔伽美什又一阵轻颤。

"你会是个可爱的妻子，这里会分泌奶水喂养我们的孩子，属于我们的孩子，像你或者像我。"  
阿尔托莉雅碧色眼眸弯成温柔的弧度，冷静的疯狂下毫无掩饰的期待，她直起身吻着吉尔伽美什的眼角，全当看不见他绯色瞳孔里布满的愕然与冷意。

或许他现在称不上很清醒，吉尔伽美什也不怀疑他听错了。  
阿尔托莉雅在做对他做一件他无法预料的事，这个在吻他的女人，他曾经的恋人，现在疯了，以他很了解的、固执的方式在疯狂。

"呵哈…你，阿尔托莉雅，你终于不在用愚蠢遥不可及的想法为难自己，而是加诸于人吗…"吉尔伽美什的声音断续而沙哑，阿尔托莉雅轻咬他的喉结，他的怒意的质问变成了齿间低迷的颤音，细细喘着气。

她停滞了一瞬，然后分开了他的双腿，他没法反抗，但腿上薄薄的肌肉绷的紧紧的。阿尔托莉雅掐弄着他的腰肢，她想让他放松，她也知道吉尔伽美什无论如何都抗拒不了。  
"这是我所期待的，我们的未来，我在把它变成我们的想法，可是吉尔，无论你怎么游戏人间，你还是我所爱的人，你是我的责任。"

吉尔伽美什满脸的潮红，眼角的弥漫的水雾尽是研丽的媚态，而此刻用尽力气冷笑出声，心脏被气的发疼。

责任？

很快他的想法又被放空，阿尔托莉雅的吻落在他大腿内侧，满满的属于她的气味蚕食他的意志跟感官。她用少有的轻柔又雀跃的声音说道:"我是第一次看到这样的你，果然吉尔的身体，很美呢！"

身体的反应也最诚实不过，在阿尔托莉雅影响下逐渐挺立的欲望，仅仅是被她看着那里，深处已经热到发烫。

"Crimson，是我给你注入的东西。因为你，它才得以问世。"

"阿尔托莉雅怜爱地抚弄着他的敏感处，剩下的话语将吉尔伽美什的心拖入冰底。

"最初它会转变你的信息素模式，然后它会打开你的身体，Alpha无效的生殖腔会因为它慢慢激活，转变的过程没那快，虽然辛苦，但我不会再离开你身边。"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

/r18  
/黑化saber，请代入成年体态的黑saber  
/ abo  
并非常设的abo，可以忽略它，没有标记困扰/不受发情影响/性别平等  
第二性征不被重视只决定有没有生殖腔

Chapter Text

######################################################################

Crimson。  
那管美丽的绯色，像极了吉尔伽美什的眼睛。  
阿尔托莉雅冷静如斯，唯有把那管药剂注射进吉尔伽美什身体的时候动摇了一瞬，也仅仅是一瞬，那是她悄然沉寂一年的研究成果，也链接着她与吉尔伽美什最初的相识。

还是求学时代那会儿，即便是精英汇集的名校。阿尔托莉雅也最受导师的赏识，年轻的人的优点，她都有，而那些缺点，浮躁、自大、感情用事，这些从不会出现在阿尔托莉雅身上，谨慎务实，无可挑剔的人品，她无疑是那一帮优秀族群的表率。

吉尔伽美什是特例，他的存在是飓风，席卷起常世评判的一切一一那些该被人指摘的缺点都变成了闪着光的特质盖过了所有人的风头。学院首席导师梅林主动邀请他加入实验项目，那次的研究，身为他"关门弟子"的阿尔托莉雅也参与其中，那是他们最初的见面。

而在此之前呢，阿尔托莉雅追溯着她初次听到吉尔伽美什这个人时，"天才转校生"是如何口耳相传，每当导师有陷入瓶颈的研究课题。吉尔伽美什就像是天降的灵感，他明明占有无数机会和资源却从不为他人着想，把导师跟校长气到无话可说，至于作风的放荡，更是让阿尔托莉雅确信，这是一个她不会接触到的人，与她是两个世界的存在。

嫉妒？不服？比起这些，阿尔托莉雅认为还不如管好自己。

席卷所有奖项的家伙，无视着校规，课堂饮酒，甚至带学弟学妹去赌城赌博，世人对天才的纵容全然表现于此，把学院风气搞的一团糟的罪魁祸首毫无悔意。"把管束自己的责任寄托到别人身上、看不清自己的杂种，毁掉自己的前途也是咎由自取。"

就连平日从不过多关注别人的事的兰斯和高文口中提到那个名字的频率也逐渐增加。阿尔托莉雅尚未见过吉尔伽美什，而基于理性所产生的愤懑，也在那时候开始。

而她第一次见到吉尔伽美什的时候，与之前的想象对比，实在令人意外。  
那头浓郁的金发，与过于细白的皮肤太过相称，传闻中的危险分子从外貌上看起来比想象中纤细许多。他似乎在假寐，只留下一个闭着眼睛的侧脸给窗外的阿尔托莉雅。她被强烈的好奇停住脚步，想亲眼看看那双为人称道的红色蛇瞳是什么样子。

她只顾站在窗前的走廊上一门心思的盯着吉尔伽美什，都不知道站了多久，直到窗玻璃上逐渐扩大的水雾开始吸引教室里同学们的目光，她才意识到自己做的事有多奇怪。

用粗厚的围巾遮住泛红的脸色，少有如此无措的阿尔托莉雅加快了步伐，上课时间安静的走廊上她剧烈的心跳几乎与越来越密集的脚步声同步。

阿尔托莉雅不知道自己为什么要做这么丢脸的事。  
其实她知道，很快他们就能再次见到。

为什么事到如今还会想起那段日子呢。阿尔托莉雅不知道答案，她认为自己也不想要知道。  
因为她曾经视若珍宝的回忆，到了今日已然成为束缚他们的枷锁。她需要一一必须杀死它们，为了她自己，也为了吉尔伽美什。

现在是转化最重要的时期，稍有纰漏就可能让过程出了差错，甚至伤害到吉尔伽美什的身体。阿尔托莉雅为此定了闹钟，每两个小时醒来一次去查看他的情况，增加或减少药剂、打理他的身体，以及适当地…催化他熟成中的Omega信息素。

用更通俗地说法是一一她会定期操他。

"你感觉到了吗，吉尔伽美什？"阿尔托莉雅从背后抱着吉尔伽美什，坚硬如铁的Alpha象征正深深地嵌入他的股间，却并不急于抽动，而只是停在那里，只跟着她新生Omega的呼吸和颤抖而缓缓磨蹭。与此同时，她又重新在他细白的后颈、那因反复受伤而至今尚未结痂的伤口里，重又注入了一遍自己的信息素。现在，吉尔伽美什的全身都散发着一种二人信息素完美融合而成的香味，浓郁到即使最迟钝的Beta都能瞬间明白他属于谁。这个事实，比起交合的快感，更加让阿尔托莉雅感觉飘然如梦。

"你的体内正在成结。很快，你就会成为真真正正的Omega了一一我的Omega。"  
"呜…啊…你疯了。"

吉尔伽美什的声音颤抖，几乎没法好好地把这句话说出来。为了让自己能够彻底狠下心来，阿尔托莉雅在抱他的时候大多使用不直接看见他的脸的姿势，所以现在她看不到他的表情，可从吉尔伽美什声音里极力压抑着的甜蜜情动，和他终于忍不住在自己身上上下耸动、让她的下体一次次摩擦着体内敏感的动作，足以让她猜到一二。吉尔伽美什正在逐渐变成Omega，发情中的Omega。他快要无法正常思考了。

"你变乖了，也比以前可爱。或许我们能够有一个孩子，我想要个女儿，长得像你。"

一般人恐怕无法抵抗吉尔伽美什现在散发出来的香味，但阿尔托莉雅从不是一般的Alpha，为了吉尔伽美什，即使已经压抑得快要发狂，她也能继续忍耐下去。吉尔伽美什在她的身上摇动、前后磨蹭，他泛着艳丽桃红的腰臀这样看去诱人得不似真实，但她低低喘息着，克制自己不去动。

吉尔伽美什发出一点被堵住的、呜咽似的鼻音，在她的身上操着自己，而阿尔托莉雅轻柔地扶着他的腰肢一一动作之间，吉尔伽美什美丽四肢上的锁链沙沙作响，她发现那个声音异常悦耳。

他的动作原来越快，而犹豫越来越少，这让阿尔托莉雅想起了许久之前，他们还在一起的时候。不，他们现在也仍然在一起，他们会一直在一起。

在床上吉尔伽美什也总是这样，他是第一个和她上过床的人，可他总是嫌她的技巧不好、不够满足他，于是两人最常用的就是吉尔伽美什在上的姿势，而阿尔托莉雅对此毫无怨言。她爱慕他那种毫不犹豫地追逐着快乐的样子，即使她自己永远也做不到：他狂野地骑她，他抓着她的手、教她自己的每一处敏感所在，他会咬她、偶尔也让她抽打他，他毫无顾忌的每一个声音都让她颤抖，每一次、他都让她射在自己体内，在高潮的时候，他常常贪婪地舔咬着她的手指，好像永远无法餍足。

…确实，他永远也无法被满足。

触动了心口的旧伤，酸楚入骨的刺痛让阿尔托莉雅稍微从情动中清醒了过来。她不熟悉这种痛苦，阿尔托莉雅的性子一直温吞冷淡，她有她的固执，但鲜少有真正激烈的感情。她经历过的所有，都是吉尔伽美什带给他的。

她不知道自己是怎么了，但足够清楚她不喜欢这种感觉。于是阿尔托莉雅本能地一手掐紧了吉尔伽美什的细腰—他曾经就喜欢这样，不是吗？这不足以伤到他—用右手在他酥白顶翘的臀部上用力地抽打了一下，一直忍耐着声音的吉尔伽美什受了惊，不防叫了出来，那声音比阿尔托莉雅预想中得更响亮，让她粗暴地喘了口气，而后作为奖励，用力地向上顶。十数个极快速地抽插，每一个都抵在吉尔伽美什最敏感的地方，在两人交合的地方发出下流的粘腻拍打声。

"不、啊…啊啊！"

吉尔伽美什来不及收住自己的声音了，或许是他觉得那啪啪的击打声已经大到足以掩饰自己忘情的淫乱呻吟，又或许他真的已经没办法再忍耐下去了，他发出了绝望的、像是快要窒息似的声音。他已经没法再撑住自己的身体，只能双手撑着病床的扶手，脚趾蜷缩、身体开始轻微的痉挛。阿尔托莉雅知道，再几个抽动、就能再不触碰他阴茎的状态下把他送到高潮，所以她硬生生地停下了动作，大声喘息，而后在吉尔伽美什的颈后狠狠咬下去、用信息素代替自己的精液占有他。

吉尔伽美什又在说不，但这次呻吟中已经有了哭腔。那样的声音让阿尔托莉雅从心底笑出来—他只要这样就好，永远这样就好—她突然想不起来自己为什么会不想看到吉尔伽美什的脸，于是把他无力的身体翻过来。在拔出去的时候，那湿滑温顺的体内疯狂地揪紧她、不肯让她走，于是阿尔托莉雅硬拔了出去，有力的手臂托住他的屁股、摆成一个正对着自己坐着的姿势，而后对着他的脸，温柔地安抚道："只要你乖，什么我都可以给你。"

他屈辱地咬牙、脸庞泛着病态的红潮，因为被停止的高潮、柔软绯红的双瞳不住地向下淌着泪水。阿尔托莉雅感到心疼，可在那之上的，是十倍、数十倍的满足感，于是她轻轻舔去吉尔伽美什的泪水，觉得那咸味如此甘甜。她修长骨感的手指，稳稳地拖住他的身体、压制住他每一个不安的挣扎，而后向下吻他遍布红痕的美丽肉体，用舌尖挑动那已经挺立红肿的乳头。吉尔伽美什呜呜地呻吟着，兴奋到极点的性器已经落下先走液、甚至也在微微抽动，但阿尔托莉雅就是不许他动，即使她自己也快要忍耐到了极限。

她平复了一会儿，确定再插进去吉尔伽美什也没法立刻高潮后，就重新让自己回到了那具散发着高热的身体里。吉尔伽美什再也无法压抑自己的声音，他大声地喘息了一声，几乎立刻要动起来，可阿尔托莉雅把他抓得太紧、靠他自己没办法做出什么大动作，这让他不耐地挠着阿尔托莉雅的后背。

"说你是我的，"阿尔托莉雅清冷的声音第一次听起来如此低沉、浑浊，好像在侵犯着他的耳膜："说你是我的。我会给你任何东西，你知道的，吉尔。"

但即使已经被逼到这个地步，即使每一寸皮肤都因为她的信息素而微微刺痛，即使每一次呼吸都再加深着对她的需要，但吉尔伽美什还是吉尔伽美什。  
至少，现在还是。

所以他的嘴唇张合了数次，而后，一个冷笑已经耗尽他的全部力气。

"做梦去吧。没有人能拥有我，你也不行，阿尔托莉雅。"

他一边说，一边也没有停下自己腰肢的动作一一他已经做不到了。  
但阿尔托莉雅的表情冷了下来，吉尔伽美什从不知道她的瞳色竟然还能够更浅。她抽身离去。而后重新把锁链收紧，让吉尔伽美什回到被缩在床上、一动也不能动的状态。

她从抽屉里拿出一个全新的透明肛塞，塞进他媚红色的、泛着湿润亮光的后穴里。而后用酒精棉略微清理了一下他股间的一片狼藉。即使在这种时候，她的动作也还是轻柔的。

"我们两个小时之后再见，吉尔伽美什。"

她留下这句话，然后真的离开了这里。

Tbc 真/驼/玄

这一章肉完全是真酱的爆肾。


	3. Chapter 3

黑化剑金/all闪

#######

这样的事每天都在重复。

令人眩晕的热潮褪去后，阿尔托莉雅从吉尔伽美什身体里退出，浓稠的白浊随着她的动作从熟烂艳红的甬道中流泻出来，她却没有像之前那样设法把它们全部留在他体内、用手指拉开他已经满涨的穴口，把溢出的白液从肛塞边缘挤碾送进去、顺带欣赏他哭泣般的呻吟。

已经没有这样做的必要一一吉尔伽美什的腹中已经孕育着一个心脏刚刚开始跳动的小家伙。

为了他腹中的孩子，刺激他更多地分泌信息素是绝对必要的，吉尔伽美什毕竟不是天生的Omega。阿尔托莉雅如此劝说自己，与此同时，她也不否认吉尔伽美什越发乖顺湿润的身体让她兴致高涨，尤其是当她在做爱的间隙回忆起他从前那副与现在相反的傲慢姿态时。

一开始，阿尔托莉雅担心伤到孕中的吉尔，仍然像之前那样让他骑坐在自己身上；然而因怀孕而雌堕的身体变得异常敏感淫荡，在阿尔托莉雅刚准备使出些力气来的时候。他便自顾自地把自己的小腹射得一片狼藉，尔后软瘫下来，神志不清地倒在她肩上。不得已，她只好把吉尔伽美什放在身下，更小心地在他体内进出。

身居下位、任人摆弄，即使已经在情潮的余韵中陷入迷茫。吉尔伽美什仍然感到不满、扭动腰腹，在呻吟的间隙试图出声咒骂、推开阿尔托莉雅，却在说出"杂种"之前就被她吻住唇舌，更深地进入，忘了自己要说什么。

他之前便对快乐缺乏抵抗力，Omega化后的身体对情欲的渴求更甚于前，相较之前略显粗暴的侵犯。阿尔托莉雅为照顾他的身体而刻意放缓的动作只能让他体内更加痒热难耐。

吉尔伽美什不满地在她胸前咬了一口，阿尔托莉雅却反而从他紧咬不放的蜜穴里连丝抽出，温厚的碧色瞳孔对视他因渴求而湿润的眼神，带着怜爱的微笑亲吻了他的手。

"吉尔，你应该学会自律，注意保护自己，还有我们的、孩子。"

"自律？"吉尔伽美什难得地被她逗笑，"你要是真的明白这个词，下次就先把那根东西好好揣在裤子里再来见我，杂种…唔！"

突如其来的阵痛打断了他的抱怨，先前长时间的缠绵显然已经惊扰到小东西，而不断注入身体的信息素这会儿又突然中断，惹得那团该死的血肉翻腾起来。他下腹一阵阵膨胀发紧，很快嘴唇苍白低下头去。

阿尔托莉雅连忙抱住他往前倾倒的身体，亲吻他喘息着的唇舌和颈部脆弱的腺体，随着温和的信息素渐渐进入身体，那剧痛才平复下来。

阿尔托莉雅仍然爱抚拥抱着他。吉尔伽美什从喉咙里咯出一长串冷笑，这女人很擅长扮演安抚暴躁妻子的温柔丈夫的角色，擅长得几乎让人忘了她才是始作俑者。

"至少这说明他以后会是个有活力的孩子。"阿尔托莉雅总把话头移到吉尔伽美什极力忽视的问题上。"我很期待他的样子，如果能像你就好了。"

"如果是个像我的女孩，说不定会长得像莫德雷德呢，毕竟自小就总有家里的长辈说，莫德雷德从小就跟我很像，几乎从一个模子里刻出来的。"

阿尔托莉雅语气轻柔，却仍然激起吉尔伽美什骨子里一片恶寒。

"这说不定会让莫德雷德误以为这是你们的孩子呢，她那么傻。终于打败我，从我手上抢走最珍贵的东西，那孩子会高兴成什么样子呢？"

莫德雷德。那个野心勃勃又太好懂的蠢女人。吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛，跟她的事情是他一手造成的意外。

尽管看上去粗莽幼稚，但那非无可取之处，更何况那副少年人特有的天真姿态颇有可爱的地方。

要挑逗一个容易热血沸腾的小鬼头对吉尔伽美什来说并非难事，更何况对莫德雷德来说，他同时还是该死的阿尔托莉雅的"东西"一一从最开始为了引起阿尔托莉雅的嫉妒而刻意亲近、触碰吉尔伽美什，到后来彻底沉迷于他带来的禁忌滋味，于莫德雷德来说也许是一场带着罂粟香味的噩梦，但对他来说这不过是一次微不足道的愉悦游戏。

"你们最像的地方…"阿尔托莉雅听到他极轻极轻的嗤笑，她所拥着的高热身体因为吉尔伽美什的冷笑而颤动，"是妄想着得不到的东西，自以为是又愚蠢的令人生厌，我厌倦了她，就像厌倦你那副崇高的做派一样。"

因着腹中家伙的搅动，吉尔伽美什没有力气去挣脱她拥抱的桎梏，可也如他所言，他别过脸，兀自冷嘲而不愿与她相对。

"你错了，你需要我。"阿尔托莉雅抚上他缓缓起伏的小腹，隆起的程度还不到拳头的大小，"我们的孩子就在你生殖腔里，他需要你，而你会不停地向我索取，现在，往后，一直都会是如此。"

她会让他知道，他生殖腔永远只能为她打开，还有他开始肿胀的乳首，阿尔托莉雅轻轻挤压着他被蹂躏到殷红的乳头，微笑着:"很快，这里就会分泌奶水。"

她满是期待地吮了上去，很快就再次让这具渴望性爱的身体躁动不已。吉尔伽美什呜咽出声，尽管恼极了她的触碰，但他的身体早就背叛意志向本能屈服。他的散发的信息素无一不昭示他想被占有。他蜷起脚趾，偎在阿尔托莉雅的怀抱中难耐地扭动着臀部。

阿尔托莉雅任由他撩拨自己的欲望，她很乐意见到他如此，如此言不由衷地用身体恳求她操自己。

"你需要我，也只有我能满足你。"

"把我变成、这样、就是你的需要。"他自呻吟的间隙挤出咬牙切齿的句子。

阿尔托莉雅知道他已经耐不住情动，自吉尔伽美什有孕开始，她便没有再给他注射药剂，不仅是出于对胚胎影响的考虑，也意味着，没有了药物对信息素的滋养，他只能从其他渠道索取，最简单的方式，做爱。

就像是性可以忍耐，但毒瘾不行。

阿尔托莉雅把他推回床铺，她永远都是那么体贴，让吉尔伽美什侧躺在被褥里，比起骑乘，侧入式对于孕期来说是更轻松。她抬起他一条腿，被清理干净的穴口呈现糜丽的深红，无声地收缩着，吞吐着分泌的腺液。直接插进去不会受到任何阻碍，很快就能让他高潮，让他忘记之前自己说了什么。她当然知道，毕竟她每天都在操他。

阿尔托莉雅再度进入他的身体时贴近他耳边，"吉尔，你无法否认你需要我，你需要我。你只能由我来满足。"

阿尔托利雅亲吻他的眼睑，满意地看着抗拒与愤怒被情欲的本能从绯瞳中洗去。她就是要告诉他：他跟他的老师在实验室里伟大研究，被她改造成了完美的Crimson，让她能如此轻易地捕获了他。

她又想起他们确定关系后，吉尔伽美什带她一起参加的那个party上，他是那么志慢意筹地向他跟她的朋友们宣布"阿尔托莉雅是我的恋人"。那时候的阿尔托莉雅满眼只看到他的轻狂与热情，没有看到旁人那瞬间异样的神情。

意味深长，唯独她最是迟钝。阿尔托莉雅，那时候就该明白，吉尔伽美什从没真正属于过她。

她从没意识到这一点。

...

...

"你看到了吗？吉尔。"阿尔托莉雅冷质的声音第一次听上去这么温柔："我们有个女儿了。这是她的头、这是她的脚…看到她的心脏了吗？她活着，你的体内有个小生命呢。。"

对眼前的神迹感到由衷的幸福和不可思议，她的声音微微颤抖。就连她的手也是温热的，轻柔而不可置疑地抓着吉尔伽美什的手，抚摸着他已经腹部已经无法再欺骗任何人的隆起。她的手指轻轻施力，于是吉尔伽美什也如她所说的，摸到了自己体内这个生物日渐明晰的形状。

那是个孩子。他从没想要的孩子。可也是…他的孩子。

吉尔伽美什本就喜欢小孩，但身为Omega对自己孩子的偏执完全是另一种东西。即使他的理智告诉他不能接受这个孩子，但事实是他甚至要比阿尔托莉雅自己更执着于保护她，现在，只是会伤害到她的念头就令他无法呼吸。

所以他没办法拒绝阿尔托莉雅的求欢。他仍然是不完全的Omega，孕期阿尔托莉雅减少了催化药的补给，唯一能替代的就是甚至比孕前更频繁的、物理上的催化行为。现在，即使在阿尔托莉雅偶尔必须离开他和孩子的时候，吉尔伽美什也不得不自己用她留在家里的冷藏信息素替代。他当然不愿意这么做，可如果在孕期，他的转化状态变得不平稳，紊乱的激素水平可能会杀了这个孩子，他无论如何也会避免这样的事情发生。

"别磨蹭了，"他抓紧她的手："要做的话就快一点。"

他努力保持自己的声音平稳，但语尾已经不能抵抗地带上了荡意。和以往的几乎每一天不一样，这次阿尔托莉雅没有一回来就直接操他，而是花了很多时间在孕检上面。但即使如此，她仍然毫无遮拦地散发着自己的信息素。无论是肚里的孩子，还是吉尔伽美什自己，都已经无力抵抗那个味道。实际上，在她开门回家的几乎同时，他就习惯性地起了反应。虽然即使杀了他他也不会主动说出来，但现在也差不多到了忍耐的极限了。

万幸的是阿尔托莉雅并非他曾经交往过的那些人，不会刻意为了取乐让他着急。所以她摘下贴在他肚皮上的仪器，又拿湿巾清理过后，就很快往下，把手贴在了眼下他最希望被抚摸的地方。

因为产检，他的双腿被固定在床的两侧无法动弹，下身什么也没穿，赤裸地两腿大开，就连双手也被困住，只能无助地接受她的抚摸。阿尔托莉雅没有脱下她的医务手套，隔着一层橡胶抚摸他，却丝毫感觉不到干涩，因为他早就湿的沿着大腿、打湿了一小片床单。阿尔托莉雅温柔而有力地捋动着他的性器，她越来越擅长这个，但这已经没有办法满足现在的吉尔伽美什了。他咬着嘴唇，发出不满的"呜呜"声，大腿无力地颤抖着，乞求更多抚摸。

"你知道，你一直在发出怎样的味道吗，吉尔？"她的声音有些微不稳，手指缓缓向下，触摸着他水润发亮的雌穴边沿。只是一点蜻蜓点水的触碰就令吉尔伽美什几乎叫出声，但她仍然近乎机械地触碰这那处，仿佛只是在纯粹地检查新生器官的健康。

"你好甜，甜得像熟到快烂了的石榴。你不用说出口也可以的，吉尔，我知道，"那虚假的温柔终于抖落干净，她垂下眼，盯着他的脸，眼神凶猛，仿佛那片苍空中正酝酿着风暴："你在求我操你。"

几乎在这句话落下去的刹那，她的手指就刺进了那颤抖着渴求她的肉洞里。一次三根，但他仍能完美地吞下去，甚至还不够。在几个轻柔的顶弄让他适应之后，她用上力气，又快又恨地用手指操他，他的膝盖直发抖，从再也咬不紧的唇间溢出不间断的低吟，腿间汁水四溅，她的手套湿透了，透明的液体一路流到了她的手肘。

"看看你，这么湿，只为了我。"

她也低喘起来，眼神因为眼前的景象而愈发火热。甚至不用脱下身上的白大褂，她粗暴地拉开自己的皮带，不多久，早就坚硬如铁的肉刃就深深插进了软得一塌糊涂的穴内，她咬着自己的嘴唇，呼吸哽住，为他们的身体是如此相合而感到头晕目眩。而几乎在感觉到她的瞬间，身下的身体就痉挛着直接被送到了高潮。如果说先前吉尔伽美什还能够思考，现在他已经失去了这样的能力。熟悉的信息素同他自己的完美相和，空虚胎内终于得到的满足、和他的Alpha的切实存在，写在Omega本能中的幸福感埋没了他的整个意识，一切抵抗似乎都不存在意义。

"不、不用停…"他的声音几乎绝望，催促着身上因为他的高潮而暂时停下的阿尔托莉雅："不要停，我还可以…啊啊！"

不用说下去，他的Alpha已经通过身体懂得了他的意思。始终顾及着孩子的健康，阿尔托莉雅的动作有力却温柔，但对过分敏感、已经熟成的身体来说，每一次抽插都带来电击一样近乎残酷的猛烈快感，他说不出话来，口水顺着下巴沾湿了枕套，除了他的Alpha，和他体内的滚烫肉棒之外，什么都无法思考，每一分其他的思绪，都被顶撞出脑海之外了。

这样的日子还要持续多久—他甚至不知道在思考着这些的还是不是自己—

如果，再继续下去的话…

by 真 驼 玄


	4. Chapter 4

/剑金

/第四章

# # #

虽然早已在心中下了决定，但真到了这个时候，兰斯洛特还是无法保持平静。

他看着眼前的这个女人。他们是十几年的挚友，对彼此早就熟悉到了骨子里，但现在，不知怎得，兰斯洛特觉得自己越来越看不懂她了。

阿尔托莉雅注视着他的眼神一如既往的平静，眼里甚至有着一点毫无破绽的关怀—兰斯洛特不懂，发生了那么多事，为什么她竟还能用这种态度对待自己。她旁边站着的贝迪威尔正对自己怒目而视，那件事之后，兰斯洛特就永远失去了他的友情。

他毫无怨言，因为这是他应得的待遇。

他只是一一不懂。

"失去你，无论对我个人还是公司，都是最大的遗憾。"阿尔托莉雅放下他的辞呈，声音沉痛："但我尊重你的决定。只是，在你走之前，能够让我知道你选择离开的原因吗？"

有那么一个霎那，兰斯洛特几乎要在她面前崩溃。他想大吼，想抓起她的领子质问，但他还是没有那么做。那太难看了。阿尔托莉雅仍然是他曾有过的最好的朋友，他不能在最后，给她留下这样一个印象。

"…为什么不去找他？"

最后，他选择提出这个问题。他没有明指是谁，但相信她会明白。

"我找不到他。但如果是你，应该是可以找到他的。为什么，不去找他？"

语尾颤抖。他的眼睛泛着许久没有久睡好的、躁郁的红色。

而阿尔托莉雅耸了耸肩，不咸不淡地说："为什么我要去找他？他属于他自己，当然可以去任何他想去的地方。"

"不可能。他不会什么都不和我说，就这么一点痕迹都不留下的消失。"

"兰斯洛特，你了解他的，就像我了解他一样。"女人冲他露出一个带着安抚意味的笑容："我曾也相信我们之间是真的。但说到底，我们对他来说又算是什么呢？"

"你不明白，那不一样。我知道是你一一"

"够了，兰斯洛特。"

贝迪威尔看不下去，过来拉开了他。他们好友中唯一的Beta一向是个温吞的老好人，可此时眼睛里却燃烧着怒火。

"够了。"

兰斯洛特张了张嘴，可还是什么都没能说出口。片刻，他抿着唇，点了点头。

"我不会放弃的。"他说，最后看了阿尔托莉雅一眼，而后轻轻掩上门，离开了她的办公室。

阿尔托莉雅没表现出什么，她把兰斯洛特的辞呈重新封好，收回文件夹里。而贝迪威尔沉默地看了她一会儿，终于忍不住，出言关怀道："阿尔，你真的…还好吗？如果有什么事，你随时都可以和我说。"

看着眼前这个最忠诚的朋友，阿尔托莉雅原本想说"为什么我会不好？"，可话到嘴边，看着他清秀脸庞上刺眼的担忧，只得改了主意。

她皱起眉头，一副欲言又止的样子，而后低低地说："贝迪威尔，我真的不想说。没关系，让我一个人待一会儿，我会没事的。"

贝迪威尔更担心了，可既然她这么说，也只能不去问什么，关上门，留她一个人。

她的办公室重又安静了下来。阿尔托莉雅修长的手指，反复磨蹭着手里的文件袋，而后在抽屉里收好。

"瞧瞧，我为爱都做了些什么。"

她微微一笑，而后打开电脑，回到工作里。

夜色降临。

阿尔托莉雅长舒一口气，这个时候大楼里已经人声零落，多数人已结束工作。怀揣着秘密的她随着时间推移，愈发喜欢这片寂静昏暗，这意味着相安无事的一天已经过去，万事无忧，她可以安心回到家中，在黑暗的温柔乡中度过一个甜蜜的夜晚。迎接小家伙的时刻已经逐渐逼近，她需要更多的时间来做准备和照顾吉尔。

"等一下。"

这些人还真是一个接一个。阿尔托莉雅叹了口气。其他暂且不提，她充分信赖莫德雷德的办事效率，为了假装工作之余漫不经心地向自己发问而在凳子上磨蹭到入夜，也真难为了那个急躁的女人。

吉尔在让人担忧至失态这方面，同样是不折不扣的天才呢。

披头散发的莫德雷德没有回头，大厅的灯已经关闭，然而透过电脑屏幕的光线仍然可以看到她的身体在不安地震颤。

"如果是关于吉尔，"阿尔托莉雅优雅地转身，来到莫德雷德身后，"多余的话可以不用再问了。"

她不想从莫德雷德口中再听一次白天那些无聊的话。没有人能比她更靠近吉尔，大凡认识不到这一点，都是狂妄自大。

"你以为我会相信吗？"莫德雷德双手撑着办公桌，腾地从椅子上站起来，大幅度的动作使桌椅在地板上划出刺耳的噪音。

"为什么你要摆出一副对他的事漠不关心的态度，你觉得我会信吗？他失踪快一年了，你怎么可能不知道他在哪里？你…"

"你该冷静点。"阿尔托莉雅平静干脆的声音打断她的质问，碧色眼瞳里泛着无端的寒意，像打了一层霜的机械品。

莫德雷德的急躁跟怒火像被冷水浇了个透，背上莫名渗出一层冷汗，湿黏黏的感觉让她咬牙切齿。

她不是兰斯，也不懂得迂回圆滑，但冲动思维有时候会让人更接近敏锐的直觉。

"你回来都快一年了，为什么事到如今才接管家族？"

这个时间未免太巧合了些。

莫德雷德紧紧盯着阿尔托莉雅，她迫切地想从那张看上去无动于衷的脸上知道答案。这个女人，这幅寡淡的态度，在她看来那么违和一一无论是她跟吉尔分手也好，分手后得知自己公然追求吉尔也好，冷淡下总有着莫德雷德难以描述的波澜。

但此刻一一

"你一定知道什么对吧，你知道他在哪里却不告诉我！"

两张酷似的面孔冷然对峙，同样的血脉，同样的金发碧眼，她们是真的很像。跟吉尔伽美什还在一起的时候，阿尔托莉雅提及到莫德雷德也不过是把她当做小孩子。

是啊，难缠的、又任性的小孩子，可以理所应当的夺走你的东西的小孩子。

"你太放肆了，我是你的长辈，莫德雷德。"阿尔托莉雅碧色的眸子平静而缺乏温度，语气一如以往对待莫德雷德所有任性狂妄时的冷静自持。

"他可以毫不犹豫的离开我，也同样能对你不辞而别。不管你做了什么，在我们眼里，你不过是个孩子。"

要挫磨一个小鬼的锐气并不难，但阿尔托莉雅不愿再做任何停留，也无谓身后人难看至极的脸色。

"醒醒吧，他不属于你。"

…

轻轻地推开门扉，阿尔托莉雅回到了她心心念念的家里。

吉尔伽美什正侧躺在柔软宽大的床铺上，以着他最安心又小心翼翼的姿势一一他的小腹已经高高隆起。

阿尔托莉雅轻抚他的脸颊，白日里肃然的眉宇不由地温柔起来。她把动静放的很轻，当然不会把他惊醒，毕竟临产期的Omega有一段时间是最嗜睡的时候。

他的吉尔，需要足够的养精蓄锐来诞下他们第一个孩子。

因着信息素趋向稳定，吉尔伽美什的五官也愈发柔和，从头发丝儿里都散发着温柔的糖水气息。

阿尔托莉雅吻着他的侧脸，他的金发，甘甜的气息无论何时都让她醉心不已。即使是在睡梦中，察觉到熟悉气息靠近，再细微的动作却让吉尔伽美什警惕起来，金色的眉宇不安地蹙动。

"吉尔，是在做什么梦吗？"阿尔托莉雅褪下外衣，搂着吉尔伽美什躺在旁边，指腹轻抚他的眉间。

金色的眼睫颤动了些许缓缓睁开，朦胧的绯色在看到身畔的阿尔托莉雅时睡意全无。阿尔托莉雅温柔地注视着他的眼睛，她很喜欢看到这双绯色里呈现自己的身影，这双美丽的眼睛，无论是在情欲里失神，还是清醒时的锋利，只要它倒映出的人是自己，他就永远属于她了。

"怎么醒了，吵到你了吗？"她别过他因为没有修剪而略长的金发，凑近亲他的额头。

"明知故问。"吉尔伽美什很乖顺的，没有任何抗拒的动作，伴侣的亲昵对临产期胎儿的安抚是很必要的，他不会再拒绝她。

"你猜猜我今天见到了谁？"

绯色的视线等着她的下一句，阿尔托莉雅早就习惯没了欲望支配只剩下冷淡跟嘲讽的吉尔伽美什，她仍是微笑着跟他对视。"是他们。兰斯找不到你，他告诉我，他希望我去找你。"

她爱抚着吉尔伽美什隆起的腹部，在他警惕跟愤怒的眼神下絮絮低语:"如他所愿，我们的孩子，一定是会受到他们祝福的。"

…

产期将近，吉尔伽美什睡觉越来越不安稳，眉尖蹙得有些紧。

腹腔里逐渐成型的胎儿带来的一系列连锁反应变本加厉地出在才转化性征不久的他身上。

阿尔托莉雅的手从吉尔伽美什圆隆的肚腹逐渐下移，抚在大腿上，原本这里锻炼得当，有着肌肉的美妙弹性，而现在因为轻微的水肿而变得软腻润滑。

反正她暂时睡不着，索性支着头，仔细打量着她的Omega一一她所造就的奇迹。

就在几个月前，吉尔伽美什看她的眼神还能透出愤怒，不屑，而就在刚刚他阖上眼的时候，她甚至从那双眼睛里看到了爱。

就在刚才，他们俩经历了一场克制的性爱，毕竟距离预产期已经很近了，她甚至不用彻底进入，就能触到因而那个可爱的小姑娘而有所下坠的腔口，软软的一小团吮着伞状的头部。她一边温和地拭去吉尔伽美什眼角因为难耐而溢出的泪水，掰开他紧紧攥着身下床单的手放在腹部感受身体内部的状况，一边向他解释："…你看，生殖腔都垂到这里了，再过些日子这里就会张开，让我们的女儿来到世上，我们都不能像之前那样做了。"

喉咙里滚动着些音节，似乎是想嘲讽她，但阿尔托莉雅只是点了点他的乳头，就让那些音节变得溢满了情欲。

"别害怕，吉尔，你的身体已经做好准备了。"她温声安慰着她的Omega，"你知道的，我会保护好你的。"

阿尔托莉雅指腹点住吉尔伽美什的乳首，轻轻按了下去，得到了很奇妙的触感。这里因为色素的沉积已经从最初的粉嫩变成了玫红的颜色，乳晕也从最开始小小的一片扩散开来，细看的话，这里同腹部一样，瓷白的皮肤下能看到青色的血管，腹部成长着胎儿，而这里是她的孩子出生后要获取的能量。

原本阿尔托莉雅担心吉尔伽美什转化不久的身体不能像正常Omega那样分泌足够的乳汁，特意加了些温和的催化剂在膳食中，结果却是丰沛的乳汁涨得人难受，还要定时按摩防止结块。

但比起按摩，吉尔伽美什显然更希望里面翻江倒海的汁水能被排出，但他出于本能地将乳房往alpha嘴里送的时候，阿尔托莉雅就会狠狠地咬一口乳头，不在逗弄已经被吮的发亮的可怜果实，然后笑着告诉吉尔伽美什，这是情事，不是攫取食物，她不能提前享用他们女儿的食物。

"混蛋…"

"抱歉。"她捻着红润的乳头，用力捏了一下。

吉尔伽美什一定想不到他当时的眼神，那里面透着他之前不曾有过的神色，就像他之前肯定想不到， 他会这么依赖自己。

阿尔托莉雅挪了挪肩膀的位置，让不自觉靠过来的吉尔伽美什能舒服点，本能这种东西就是这么的强大，身体分泌的催产素不仅会让他无条件地爱肚子里的孩子，也悄无声息地改变了他们之间的气氛，尽管期效有限。

但是，她再也不会让他逃离自己身边了。

—

一点也不好看，阿尔托莉雅打量着自己刚出生的孩子。

尽管有心理预期，但刚出生的婴儿怎么样也谈不上好看，特别是这个孩子继承的她和吉尔伽美什基因。

"她还没睁开眼睛呢，要是跟吉尔你一样，就太好了。"

阿尔托莉雅多希望她能有双像吉尔伽美什那样绯色的蛇瞳，只要像他的话，一定是很可爱的孩子。

只是他们的孩子，她跟吉尔伽美什的女儿一一她太小了，稀疏的几根毛发，泛红的还有些皱皱巴巴的皮肤…唯一值得夸奖的就是在这十个月里折腾了个够的孩子没在分娩上继续折腾人。

阿尔托莉雅剪断了婴儿的脐带，称量，记录婴儿的数据，她做了万全的准备，一切有条不紊。

有道视线盯着她，盯着她的每一个动作。

"我不会伤害她的。"阿尔托莉雅笑得温柔又无奈，"她是我们的珍宝不是么，吉尔。"

Omega的天性是谁都无可奈何的，阿尔托莉雅把孩子抱到吉尔伽美什的枕头边上，就像所有为妻女的平安感到喜悦的丈夫，坐在床头细碎地讲着关于刚刚出生的女儿的一切，尽管吉尔伽美什看起来压根没在听她说，眼里只有自己的孩子。

这个孩子就如同之前束缚他行动的镣铐一样，会将他彻底拘束在这里，他们心知肚明。

吉尔伽美什阖上了眼睛，他实在有点累，阿尔托莉雅像以往无数次那样，帮他掖好了被角。

等他醒来，她会告诉他，为了孩子，他们要有一个新家了。

End

请等待后续番外

By真 驼 玄 轩


	5. 番外1

圣诞节已经过了。

阿尔托莉雅脚步轻盈地踏上家门处的台阶，她心情不错。转凉的天气冻得鼻尖有些发红，庭院里浇过水的绿植挂了层冰晶。她家小姑娘总是喜欢这些稀奇的东西？

Lily一一她给女儿取的乳名。可爱的小丫头快一岁了，基因检测显示她将来会是一名优秀的Alpha，尽管没有按照阿尔托莉雅所期待的那样有一双美丽的绯瞳，但那不要紧，或许是她的私心作祟，总觉得小丫头眉眼里隐约有两分吉尔伽美什的影子。

在家族的人看来，拥有优秀基因的Lily是个值得培养的存在，以至于他们都不会去过问她的生母是个什么样的人。

她的降生，让她和吉尔伽美什的关系再难分割。

这很好，对于阿尔托莉雅而言，没有比现在更好了。

Lily刚一个月的时候，她结束工作回家，结果刚打开门，就看见吉尔伽美什抱着孩子坐在沙发上，身上就套了件白色的衬衣，神色冷峻地盯着她。

阿尔托莉雅不知道他是用什么方法解开了脚踝的束缚，他总是能让她出乎意料。

惊讶只维持了一瞬，她立即阖上大门，不管怎么样，这房子里面的一丝一毫，外界都别想窥伺。

"我不会走的。"

他主动说的第一句话，平静而笃定。

这似乎是一种妥协，但阿尔托莉雅知道，她不能再把他像囚犯一样锁在卧房里。

他们平静地交谈，约法三章。哪怕吉尔伽美什的妥协只是为了他们嗷嗷待哺的女儿。

阿尔托莉雅温柔地看着吉尔伽美什跟他怀里睡得正香的孩子:"你知道的，吉尔，只要你不离开，什么我都满足你。"

即使没有锁链，阿尔托莉雅也有把握他走不出这栋房子，她只是不想行动自由的吉尔伽美什为了离开而不惜采用一些极端的方式。大概他也意识不到这一点了，为了他们可爱的孩子，他至少会放弃那些危险的想法。

这也是一种进步。

没关系的，阿尔托莉雅很满足，她有的是时间。

而现在，他们还有个孩子。

######

婴儿期快速成长的孩子几乎一天一个样子，当初那个小小的皱巴巴的孩子终于显露出继承自双亲优秀的底子。她是个很健康又活力充沛的孩子。

这份旺盛的精力让吉尔伽美什身心俱疲，但他依然近乎溺爱地放纵着这个孩子。

"他们都说Lily跟我小时候一个模样，可我小时候没她这么爱动，就连莫德雷德也不像她这样，我在想她是不是性格更像你一点，当然她还太小。"

才一岁半小丫头闹腾得很，橄榄绿的大眼睛里满是旺盛的精力跟好奇心，两条肉乎乎的小腿跑上跑下就没停过。

而刚刚，吉尔伽美什好不容易把她哄睡着。

"你太纵容她了，"阿尔托莉雅叹了口气，亲吻着吉尔伽美什的颈侧，一点点往下，吮着他的乳头，细细密密的酥麻感刺激着敏感的肉珠："会惯坏她的，你看看这儿。"

被啃咬得红肿不堪的乳首，那里的肌肤充血轻薄得透明。阿尔托莉雅温柔地安抚着它们，这地方她吮吸过无数次，看着它从最开始小小的一颗变成如今坚挺饱满的果实，可现在孩子的掠食行为让这个脆弱敏感的地方伤痕累累。

"疼吗？"食指和中指夹住还带着丝血痕的乳头，拇指轻轻在上面打转："她也该断奶了。而且，之后一段时间你会很辛苦，我想把Lily托给其他人照顾一段时间，莫德雷德很喜欢她呢。"

"你闭嘴，低声。"

吉尔伽美什瞪了她一眼，闷哼了一声没好气的把她的手拍到一边，但没有拒绝阿尔托莉雅进入自己的身体一一现在的他是无法拒绝Alpha 性爱邀请的。他只能把头扭到一边，咬住一小块枕巾，尽量压住自己的声音一一孩子在旁边的小摇床里睡得正香，欢爱完他就真的一点力气都没有了，而哄一个精力旺盛的孩子睡觉更是个浩大的工程。

已经生育了一个孩子的生殖腔变得更有肉感了，竭力向alpha证明自己的成熟魅力，从分娩恢复后这里就一直是这种诱惑人的状态，不过当时这里为了保护Lily的成长无法受孕，而现在它正迫不及待地想要被注满。

阿尔托莉雅如愿地将他里面灌得满满当当，扳过吉尔伽美什的头，将高潮的尖叫用吻堵了回去。

"我希望，她（他）长得像你。"

她对于他们的第二个孩子有些迫不及待了。

#####

阿尔托莉雅转动钥匙，推开门扉，扑鼻的柠檬味和掩藏不住的香甜充斥了鼻尖。吉尔伽美什执着地每天在屋子里喷空气清新剂以祛除她的信息素，但每晚也会靠到她怀里，在她的气息笼罩下睡去，这点小性子更像是情趣。

吉尔伽美什在沙发上午睡，他穿着宽松的棉质睡衣，小心翼翼的侧躺姿势，这样才能让他现在越发沉重的腰舒服点一一他再次受孕了。

大概是上次把能遭的罪都糟了一遍，这回他除了遇到的问题只有嗜睡畏寒，和高涨的性欲。

阿尔托莉雅将手放到他小腹的位置上，热意从下面的器官透过皮肤传了出来，碧色的眸子里温柔得不可思议。

他还是太瘦了点，尽管是孕期，身体的丰盈程度比往常好不了多少。Lily已经被她安排给家族长辈们照顾一段时间，孕期的吉尔伽美什，实在不能够再为孩子劳心费神。

阿尔托莉雅俯下身去细细亲吻他的手臂，手指沿着他腰侧的弧线一路向下，解开睡衣的系带，分开并在一起的双腿，因着孕期的缘故，这里原本崩的紧俏的肌肉不那么明显了，绵软而充满弹性，吸附着Alpha 掌心的美妙触感，像是凝固的，温热的、甜丝丝的牛奶。

她亲吻着他的手指，熟练地在他大腿内侧揉搓，手指轻柔地在那些敏感到不行的地方打着转。对欢爱无力抵抗的身体本能地起了反应，即使吉尔伽美什意识还在沉睡，但这熟悉到骨子里的渴求，不必将他惊醒就会沉溺其中。

吉尔伽美什嗡动着嘴唇，呼吸变得急促，口中发出细微的喘息声。

随着手指的挑拨，被隐藏起来的蜜处开始发出润泽的水声。吉尔伽美什心里作何想法阿尔托莉雅不知道，但他的身体，即使在沉睡中也不会反抗她。

这样很好。

"唔…"被迫脱离睡眠的吉尔伽美什头脑还不是很清醒，绯色眼瞳隔着层雾，满是茫然。

"醒了吗，吉尔？"指尖在腔内用力的搅了搅，熟练地抚慰着里面的褶皱，把它们的渴求放大再放大，然后在这圈可爱的肉褶紧紧裹住手指准备迎接快感的浪潮时抽离。

还在涌动的欲望因为这突如其来的空虚感而无措，吉尔伽美什甜腻的喘息变成带有几分委屈的呜咽。

阿尔托莉雅换了个姿势，让敞开的腿间正对着自己，用沾满淫液的手指沿着那处略微涨起、布满湿润蜜汁的穴口描绘着："吉尔，你要吗？"

"你不做就滚…啊哈一一"

带着怒气的词句支离破碎，吉尔伽美什揪住了沙发头枕。

火热的楔子贯穿了早已成熟的后穴，高亢的叫声就像是取笑他刚刚的言不由衷般溢满发情的媚浪。

湿润的水声"咕啾咕啾"地在大腿间响起，只是插入这样无需任何技巧的动作，就让从背脊处炸开的电流沿着脊柱传递到脑海深处。

白皙修长的双腿之间，再次有如坏掉的水龙头般滴下了温热的蜜液。被充分占据的满足感让身体无可救药地高昂着，本能燃烧起的火焰在体内扎下根。

滚烫的身躯布满火热的汗粒，汗水打湿了头发和身下的毯子，阿尔托莉雅没有丝毫顾虑的爱抚这具身体一一完全被她所掌控所照顾的身体，分寸已经成了本能。

乳头被牙齿轻轻的啃咬，被填满的穴口正紧咬着入侵物不放，刻骨又焦灼的欲望撕咬着神经。吉尔伽美什只觉得身体深处埋了层火，四肢百骸都快烧起来了。

"呜呜…杂种…"

吉尔伽美什嘴里只剩下无意义的呻吟，金色偏长的头发散乱颤动。阿尔托莉雅如往常那般注视着那双漂亮的绯色一点点癫狂，失神，最后伴随着高潮的炽热烧成一片空白。

######

不知过了多久，吉尔伽美什从这片空白中找回了思考的能力，他的身体明显被打理过，干爽而舒适， 肚子里的孩子似乎想要抗议对于双亲的过于无度的性生活，在里面闹腾着。

而后面那处隐秘的器官火热依旧，它依然欢迎，渴望着alpha，渴求着被填满，祈求着快感。

这具身体已经没救了。

阿尔托莉雅对他依旧无微不至，给他端来热红茶里添加了牛奶和糖。

吉尔伽美什沉默的接过，把茶杯捧在手里，感受着手心的温度，深红的眼睛中闪着晦涩不明的神情。

这具身体没救了…

她在试图断绝他所有的机会。

吉尔伽美什的掌心落在隆起的小腹上，再等等吧，他想，不管最后发生什么，阿尔托莉雅，你都活该。

By 轩酱


End file.
